


Tentacle Sleepover

by Fido_Barkin



Category: Original Work
Genre: 5 Characters, 5 Girls, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blacklights, Consentacles, Cum In Ass, Cum in pussy, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Egg Laying, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Messy, Multi, Orgy, Other, Oviposition, Sleep, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Story Driven Plot, Teasing, Tentacle Blowjob, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle orgy, Tentacles, Tentua, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Lesbian, Wet & Messy, college girls, covered in cum, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fido_Barkin/pseuds/Fido_Barkin
Summary: Here is the last of the free commissions that I gave out a while back. I was going to do five of them, but I haven’t been able to contact the fifth person. This one was written for ahfuckititsmyhentaiblog.tumblr.comThis story involves five college girls who travel to their friend’s remote resort where her family raises tentacle creatures for the sake of providing pleasure to the rich and powerful of the world. After a brief tour of the resort they retire to a bed room where they let several tentacles have their way with them.Word Count: 8,556





	Tentacle Sleepover

A random chorus of voices filled the university’s cafeteria. Sitting at one of the tables was a group of young women who were celebrating the passing of their final exams. They were all smiling and chatting as they planned a trip that each of them had been looking forward to for months.

“Okay.” said the most athletic of the women. “We’re all good to go over to Laurel’s place, right?”

Lela, the young woman sitting next to her, brushed her mass of tight black curls from her face and said, “I told my mom that I was going to a writer’s convention, so I should be good.” She lowered her head and the lavender frames of her glasses slid down her nose. She was a shy sort with a habit of chewing her bottom lip when nervous. “I just don’t feel right lying like this…”

The first girl wrapped her arm around Lela’s waist and pulled her close before saying, “It’ll be fine, babe. I know your mom, and you can’t exactly tell her that you aren’t coming home because you already have plans to get dicked down by a classmate’s pet tentacles.”

Lela’s dark skin flushed hard as another of the women, Brittany, put her finger to her lips and made a shushing sound before whispering loudly, “Shh! Troy! This is supposed to be a /secret/ trip!” Brittany had blonde hair and wore a charm bracelet with anime figures hanging from it. She rolled her eyes and looked around to make sure that none of their classmates were listening in on the conversation as another of the women chimed in. “Look, girls. I know I said that you all could come over after our finals, but my dad is really strict about keeping our family business a secret.” She lowered her voice so much that everyone had to move their heads in to hear. “Look… My family supplies these tentacle creatures to only the most elite of the elite. I had to basically beg dad to let you all come over at all. There are going to be rules once we get there so let’s go over them again, okay?” Laurel cleared her throat. “First, Lela,” The shy woman adjusted her glasses and sat at attention. “I know you don’t like lying, and I respect that, but I’ve already taken a chance by telling all of you about these thing. I’m sorry that you feel bad about it, but I can’t let too many people know about this.”

Lela let her head drop again and as her mass of black curls fell down over her face she said, “I understand…”

Troy put her hand on Lela’s and squeezed it reassuringly before saying, “It’s okay, babe. I’m having to lie to my family too.” Lela looked up at her girlfriend and gave her a reassured nod.

Seeing that Lela had calmed down a bit, Laurel nodded her head and said, “Thank you, Troy. You’re still good with all of the conditions, too right?” 

Troy gave Lela’s cheek a kiss before leaning back in her chair and nonchalantly waving her hand in the air. “Yeah, yeah. Basically, we get there, sign a non-disclosure agreement, get the grand tour of the,” she made quotation marks in the air with fingers, “‘farm’, and then we eat and go back to your room, right?”

Laurel nodded and said, “Basically, yeah.”

“Um… I have a question…” a small voice said as the young woman sitting opposite Laurel and Brittany raised her hand. “Do you think your dad will let us get a close up view of the specimen that he’s raising to sell?” Laurel gave her a curious look and the girl added, “I mean, I know we’re going to get to see the tentacles that he bred for you, but I’d love to take some notes on the others as well!” Her face lit up at the idea. This young woman’s name was Ashton and she was a biology major. Ever since Laurel had told the group about her family’s secret she had been chomping at the bit in anticipation of being able to study such exotic creatures.

Laurel sat up and pointed her finger at the other woman before saying, “No, Ashton! What part of ‘secret’ don’t you understand?” Laurel sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. “I know you want to document everything, but you can’t take notes about these creatures. I need you to promise me that just this once you’ll suppress your scientific urges and just enjoy this for what it is without trying to study it.” Laurel’s face was serious, and all of the women were looking at Ashton, waiting for her response. 

The brown haired woman gave a resigned sigh before saying, “Fine… I promise I’ll try.”

Laurel nodded her head and said, “That’s good enough for me.” before turning to face Brittany and asking, “Britt? You good with everything?” 

The blonde haired woman’s bracelet jingled as she clasped her hands together. “Oh definitely.” She lowered her voice and leaned in. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve fantasized about having real life tentacles have their way with me? This is a hentai dream come true for me!” She sat back in her chair, crossing her arms. “I’m not about to do anything that might mess this up!”

Laurel smiled at that. It had been Brittany who convinced her to open up to their group after the two got drunk and binge watched anime one weekend. Brittany had told her that she wanted to show her her favorite anime and then put on a hentai with a lot of tentacle scenes. During one of the scene’s Laurel accidentally said that that’s not how tentacles really act, and that her tentacles back home were much gentler than the ones in the cartoon. After that Brittany spent the rest of the night pestering Laurel for details about her pet tentacles and at the end of it all she finally convinced her to tell the rest of the girls once they all met up again. 

That had been three months ago, and it had taken that long for Laurel to convince her dad to let the girls come over for a private slumber party under the condition that every one of them had to pass their finals with at least an A average all around. She looked at all of her friends and said, “Alright, ladies, I think we’re good. If everyone has packed then we’ll meet at the airport at 6:00 tomorrow morning. Dad said he’d have a private jet waiting for us so we don’t have to go through any airlines.” 

With that Laurel got up from the table and slung her backpack over her shoulders. “I have some things to do before I leave, so I’ll see you all tomorrow.” With that the young women waved goodbye before each getting up and going their separate ways. Lela and Troy went back to their dorm, Brittany had a few books that she needed to return to the library, and Ashton mentioned something about checking on culture samples in the bio lab. The night passed smoothly for the five women, and the next morning they all woke up bright and early with their bags packed to head to the airport.

* * *

The two women were breathing heavily as they ran through the crowded airport. “Come on!” Laurel shouted as she grabbed Ashton’s hand and dragged her toward their departure gate. 

“Sorry!” The brunette called back. Her hair, which was normally pulled back in a tight ponytail, now resembled the nest of some exotic bird. “Nester wouldn’t get back in his cage this morning after I let him out!” The two women were practically running now. Laurel’s father had sent the private jet that she mentioned the day before, but the pilot had informed Laurel that if he didn’t get airborne soon he’d miss their designated departure time and they’d have to wait another two hours before they would be clear to go again. 

Laurel turned the corner towards her terminal so sharply that she almost went sprawling across the floor. Luckily, Ashton managed to keep her upright since the two were holding hands. Once she regained her balance Laurel continued her mad dash. When the two women finally made it to their gate Laurel let out a huff as she handed the boarding attendant her ticket and said, “Ashton, I know how much you love that bird, but couldn’t your roommate have taken care of his exercise this morning?” Ashton was breathing heavily as she said, “Vera said that she didn't want to let him out with just her in the room anymore. She tried to get Nester to perch on her arm and he bit her the last time she let him out.” 

After making it onto the plane Ashton lifted her carry-on bag into one of the overhead bins before collapsing into one of the seats. She sighed and pulled a brush and scrunchie from her purse. After combing out the tangles that Nester had made in her hair she pulled the brown strands back and twisted the scrunchie around them until she was again wearing her signature tight ponytail. She then looked around the plane and saw Lela and Troy sleeping with their heads resting against each other. Brittany, who had been watching the disheveled woman fix her hair, caught her eye and sat down in the seat opposite Ashton before saying, “It's quite a sight, huh? The two lovebirds were the first ones here. Laurel said that they looked like death warmed over when they got here so we should just let them sleep for now.”

Ashton was about to say something in response, but just then Laurel came into the cabin of the plane and said, “Alright, ladies, it's time to buckle up. The pilot said that we just barely made it back in time, so we should be taking off soon.” She sat down in a seat next to Brittany and buckled herself in as the plane started moving. After they were airborne it took about two hours to get to the remote resort that Laurel’s father owned. Both Ashton and Brittany could barely suppress their awe at seeing the tropical mountain range as the plane made its approach. 

Once they landed Laurel woke up Troy and Lela and the women all began filing out onto the the airstrip. After setting foot on the weathered concrete some of the people employed by Laurel’s dad came and helped the women with their bags. Troy and Lela were still groggy as they piled into the car that had been waiting for them. “Geez.” Brittany commented as she shut her door behind her. “Did you two get any sleep last night?” 

Troy smiled and ran her fingers through Lela’s hair before saying, “Well after we got back to the dorm I heated up some leftover jajangmyeon, and after we ate we got a little busy… ‘priming~’... for this trip, and in our desperate throws of passion we lost track of time and didn’t get to sleep until around 2:00 this morning.” Lela covered her face in embarrassment and said, “Oh my god, Troy!” Troy responded by shrugging her shoulders and saying, “What? If my girlfriend’s dick gets hard in the middle of the night I’m not just going to let her suffer.” Ashton looked at Lela and said, “I think I’m jealous of you, Lela. Every time I get a hard on I always have to hide it from my roommate.”

Lela looked up and said, “Wait. I thought you told Vera about you being trans.” Her face was confused because she distinctly remembered Ashton telling everyone about that after she came out to their group. Ashton looked down at the floor and said, “I mean, yeah. I did, and she said that she was fine with rooming with me, but she wasn’t into trans girls and that she’d rather not see it if I get a hard on.”

Lela gave her a sad look and said, “Aww… Thats got to be rough.” She thought for a second before saying, “I know! You could come room with me and Troy if you wanted!” 

“Oh no!” Troy butted in. “Babe, I love you, and, Ashton, you’re a really good friend, but I know you’d want to bring that bird of yours with you, and I don’t want to have to have to deal with him. I’m sorry, but our love nest is already full.” Ashton hung her head at that, and Lela gave Troy a dirty look. There was a silence that hung in the air until Laurel nervously announced, “H-hey look! We’re here!”

The women forgot their little spat as the car rolled up to a huge three story mansion. There was a massive, barrel-chested man in a white suit waiting for the women as they filed out of the car. He descended the steps of the mansion to meet them. His skin was a natural light brown with tribal tattoos barely visible around his shirt collar and wrists. His hair fell past his shoulders in loose, dark curls just like Laurel’s. His golden-brown eyes were intense and his broad nose flared with every deep breath that he took as he evaluated each of the girls. “Daughter.” he said in a deeply accented voice. “Who are these people that you bring with you?” Laurel’s ears perked up at hearing the accent. She gave her dad a knowing glance before kneeling down before the man and spreading her arms wide in a gesture of supplication. “Greetings, Father.” she replied, her own voice now also strangely accented. “I have brought the sacrifices, just as you requested.” 

Laurel’s dad tried not to smile as he saw the four other women tense up. He struggled to keep control of himself as he replied, “Ah yes. These will make for good sacrifices, indeed.” He stepped towards Laurel and the other women stepped back from him. “But first, my daughter, I have some bad news.” Laurel looked up at her dad. “It looks like you, my daughter will be the first sacrifice.” He placed his massive hands under Laurel’s arms and lifted her off of the ground before cradling her in his arms like a child and saying, “The sacrifice for the tickle monster!” Laurel squealed and flailed as her dad tickled her and kissed her face and the top of her head. As the four other women watched the scene their mouths fell open and they exchanged confused glances with one another. 

After a few moment’s Laurel’s dad put her down and he and Laurel laughed as her friend’s finally worked out that this massive figure had just been screwing with them from the start. Upon seeing that they understood Laurel’s dad gave them a broad grin and spread his arms wide. Then, in a much less accented voice, said, “Greeting everyone! I’m Emanuel, Laurel’s dad, but you all can call me 'Manny'.”

Troy was the first of the women to step forward. She blow out a breath as she gave Manny’s hand a firm grip and said, “I gotta hand it to ya, pops. You had me going for a second there.” Manny laughed loudly as the others each introduced themselves to him. After the introductions he lead the group inside and had his attendants take the women’s bags to Laurel’s room. Lela looked confused and asked, “Wait, did you send all of our stuff to one room. Manny gave her a warm smile and said, “Don’t worry, little flower. Laurel’s room is big enough for all of you to fit in.” Lela blushed at being called such a cute name. Manny grinned at her reaction and then led the group to his study. Once all of the women were inside he shut the large wooden door and asked them to take a seat. 

There were two expensive looking leather couches in the room, and after all of the women were seated Manny walked over to his large desk and opened a drawer. From it he pulled out four pieces of official-looking paper. His face became a little more serious as he handed each of the women, aside from Laurel, one of the sheets. He then said, “Ladies, my daughter has explained to me why you’ve come here today. As she has, no doubt, told you, this little operation of my family’s is meant to be a secret from the rest of the world. This place is where I raise exotic creatures called Tentua. After they have matured I sell them to the rich and powerful in the world as a form of carnal relief.” He sat down on the edge his desk as he looked over each of the young women. “You see, my great grandfather found these creatures deep in a cave on his native island. When he first found them they were wild and would lash out and attack anything that moved, violating them in unspeakable ways before either ripping them apart and devouring them or using them as breeding pods that would later be used to feed the young that would hatch inside of the prey.” Ashton had flashbacks to her studies on pompilid wasps which would lay their eggs in spiders for the same reason that Manny had just described. “Despite their violent nature, though, my great grandfather saw the way they treated their prey and thought that, with time and selective breeding, he could breed the violent tendencies from these wild Tentua and domesticate them in some way so he could sell them to a certain sort of person. He had a lot of setbacks at first, and suffered through many years of failures before finally breeding one Tentua that was more timid than the rest and actually responded to a set of very basic commands. From that one Tentua he was able to breed others that had less and less violent tendencies.” 

Manny got up and walked over to a carafe of liquor that was sitting on a table near his desk and asked if any of the women would like some. Everyone except Lela accepted a glass. As the women sipped on their drinks Manny continued with his story. “It took my great grandfather nearly fifty years of selective breeding, but in the end he finally felt he was ready for a human trial. The test subject was my great grandmother. She had helped him smuggle the first of the wild Tentua from their cave and off of the island and had been with him during his entire experimentation process. From his notes it seemed as if she had been waiting for this experiment for a very long time. Although she was no longer in her prime my great grandfather still recorded how beautiful she was as she led the Tentua around and let it have it’s way with her.” Manny took a long sip from his glass before continuing. “It was after my great grandmother had been significantly satisfied that my grandfather noticed that the ejaculate from this Tentua had a sort of rejuvenative property to it. My great grandmother’s wrinkles began to smooth out and her skin shone with a radiance that it hadn’t known in years. It was after this that my great grandfather began having more human tests involving both women, men, and intersex individuals. He recorded their sessions with the tentacles and documented how his domesticated Tentua could adapt themselves to the individual that the were pleasuring.”

Manny took another long drink that left his glass almost empty and added, “My great grandfather successfully domesticated the creatures that he had found, but he never had much success in selling them the way that he dreamed of. It was only when he became too old and my grandfather inherited his operation that things began to look up for the family. You see, My grandfather spent his younger years as a captain-for-hire sailing yachts and other pleasure crafts for tourists. It was during these years that he made a habit of forming friendships with people who had more money than they knew what to do with. After becoming a favored captain of one couple in particular, they told him that they and their friends were always on the hunt for knew ways of finding pleasure. After a few more conversations on the subject, my grandfather decided to tell them about the Tentua and invited them to this resort. It was shortly after that they he made his first sale of many.”

Draining the last of his drink, Manny finally put his glass down and finished by saying, “It has been many years since that first sale. Since then each individual that has purchased one of these creatures has been required to sign a non-disclosure agreement such as the one I have handed each of you. If you would all sign those forms I'll collect them from you and file them away.”

Each of the women signed their forms and handed them back to Manny, but as Ashton handed her form back Manny gave her a hard look and asked, “You're Ashton, right?” The brunette nodded her head. “Laurel told me that you are studying to be a biologist. She also told me that you had mentioned a desire to document your encounter with our Tentua.” Ashton gulped hard as Manny stared her down. “I have no problem with you documenting your time here for your own records, but since you have signed this NDA, if your research into the Tentua is ever published I will be well within my rights to have you thrown in prison for the rest of your life. Do you understand that?” Ashton looked up at the massive man and slowly said, “Y-yes sir.” Manny clapped a hand on her shoulder and said, “Great! Now, if you'd like to study the Tentua further once you graduate, you could always give Laurel a copy of your resume and we could see if there was a place for you on our staff.”

Ashton's face lit up at that and she stood up to shake Manny's hand saying, “Th-thank you!” Manny held up his free hand and said, “Don't thank me yet. You may be my daughter's friend, but I only employ the best, and good grades aren't enough. I need to see that you actually have the drive to make new discoveries and the ability to adequately catalog and record those discoveries in a proficient manner. Work on that, and then, after you graduate, we'll see what happens.” Manny gestured to the rest of the women and said, “Now then, I know you're all eager to experience the pleasure of the Tentua that I've bred specifically for Laurel, but how about a tour of the resort first?”

All of the women stood up and agreed. After that, Manny led them out of his study and down a long corridor. He gave them a tour of the guest facilities first: a giant swimming pool where young couples were splashing about, the lounge area where several older women were having a conversation, and the café where the women were told that they would be treated to whatever they liked later on. Then Manny led them to a separate building that housed the breeding lab and hatchery. There he showed them how the Tentua would lay their eggs inside of a voluntary host and then release their ejaculate inside of the host which would fertilize the eggs. After having the eggs laid inside them the volunteers were then led to a different room were they would “re-lay” the eggs before handing them off to people that were trained in caring for the eggs until it was time for them to hatch. During this part of the tour Troy decided to mess with Lela by grabbing her ass and saying, “See that, babe? Just imagine~ That'll be us in a few hours~” Lela felt her cock go hard between her legs at the thought and her cheeks flushed scarlet as she tried to cover her arousal with her purse. 

Brittany raised her hand and said, “Excuse me, but what about the ones that we're going to be using?” She had an uncomfortable look on her face as she added. “You all know that this is one of my kinks, but I don't know how I feel about having the eggs fertilized while inside of me...” Laurel grinned at that and said, “Don't worry, Britt. The Tentua that Dad bred for me have been made sterile. There are a few that have been left fertile just for breeding purposes, but the ones that I play with are premium tentacles that excrete more eggs and semen than the normal ones, and before you ask about the eggs, since they're not going to be fertilized after they're out of us, they'll be taken down to the hatchery in the morning where they'll be taken care of.” The four women seemed to be satisfied by this and the tour continued. 

After they visited the hatchery and saw a batch of young Tentua being born and receiving their first commands they proceeded to the research and development lab. Once there Manny told the women how they were constantly experimenting with the Tentua, trying to make them more flexible, making it so that the produced more slime and ejaculate, increasing the rate at which certain ones could produce eggs and the size of those eggs., as well as changing the color of the Tentua's slime in different varieties. Once they were done in the R&D lab they were taken to where the Tentua received their training so they could respond to certain commands. All of the women were impressed by how easily the Tentua responded to complex commands that were given in a variety of ways. Manny stopped here to explain that these domesticated Tentua had a certain degree of intelligence and could actually understand and respond to normal speech with relative ease.

After the tour was over the ladies were led back into the main building and to the café where they all ordered drinks and sandwiches. As they ate Troy looked at Laurel and asked, “So when are we supposed to get to your room and experience this magical tentacle fantasy?” 

Laurel took a sip from her drink and said, “We can go to my room once we leave here, but I figured everyone might want to take a little nap before we get started.” 

Brittany got excited and said, “Ooh! Ooh! I know! What if we have the tentacles act as an alarm clock for after our nap!?” Her sapphire eyes were practically sparkling when she looked at Laurel and asked, “Can we do that!?” Laurel grinned and said, “They really do make the best alarm clocks~” She could feel herself getting wet as she remembered all of times she had been awoken by the slithering appendages slowly caressing her naked body. “You ladies have to try it. Thanks for reminding me about that, Britt! Now I'm excited for all of you! Finish up ladies and then we can go and get cleaned up before our nap! I forgot to tell you, but the Tentua don't respond well if you haven't showered before playing with them. Even though they make a huge mess themselves, they hate any kind of foreign dirt. I think it's because Dad spoils them so much.”

With that the women all nodded their heads and finished their sandwiches and drinks before following Laurel to her room. Once there they all found their bags sitting next to several thick, inflatable sleeping mats laid out for each of them. They all got out towels and cleaning products before walking into the adjoined bathroom. Once inside the four guests' jaws almost hit the floor at the size of the bathroom. Laurel's bedroom had already been awe inspiring, and the bathroom was just as impressive with several shower heads lining the wall and no partitions. It almost looked like the showers that Troy was used to using at the university's gym after running. As the other women gawked at the size of the bathroom both Laurel and Troy began undressing. Lela gave a startled look and asked, “What are you doing!?” Troy had just finished removing her shirt when she looked back at her girlfriend and said, “Uh... getting in the shower?” She made a hand gestured as if to say, “Duh.” Lela responded by saying, “I know that! But why are you two getting undressed in front of everyone else!?” 

Laurel laughed and smiled as she answered her. “Lela... We're about to basically have an orgy with a bunch of tentacles. There's no point in getting shy now.” Laurel finished removing her bottoms and stood before her guests in nothing but her underwear. As she popped her bra off and let her breasts breathe she added, “At least this way we can get used to seeing each other naked first.” 

Lela blushed as she watched Laurel breasts sway with her every movement. She was becoming entranced by the other woman's large, dark areolas when she felt her skirt loosen around her waist and fall to the floor. She looked down and gasped as she felt her thighs become considerably cooler. She then looked around her and saw Troy squatting behind her. The tomboyish woman had already removed her sports bra and was grinning up at her girlfriend as she pulled Lela's panties down to her ankles in one swift motion. Lela squealed in surprise and covered herself with her hands as the other women blushed upon seeing the size of the dark-skinned woman's flaccid member. Lela looked behind her and said, “Troy! This is NOT okay!” 

As Lela pouted Troy stood up and hugged her from behind before saying, “Sorry, babe, but we both know that it would have taken you forever to strip if I left you alone.” She saw that Lela was pouting and wouldn't make eye contact with her so she started kissing the others neck and whispered, “Come on, babe. You know I love you, right?” Lela rolled her eyes as one of the showers turned on. Laurel had finished undressing and was now waiting for the water to come up to temperature. Troy smooshed her breasts against Lela's back and leaned her hips against her ass before swaying her hips. Ashton and Brittany had already decided that they may as well give in and stripped so they could step up to their own showers. Troy began fondling Lela's breasts and nibbling at her neck as she said, “Come ooooon~ Everyone else is finished undressing. We're the only ones left.” Lela was still avoiding her eyes, but Troy had noticed that she was biting her bottom lip and and starting to moan from the pleasure that Troy's fingers were inflicting upon her breasts. 

Lela was having a hard time keeping herself from becoming aroused. She could feel herself becoming hard from Troy's teasing. She loved her girlfriend, but sometimes she hated how the other always knew what buttons to push to get her going. She moaned and leaned her back against Troy's chest as the fingers that caressed her chest began to pinch and twist her nipples just the ways she liked. She was trying to stay mad at Troy, but the athletic woman was making it harder and harder, and it was doubly worse since she could see how she was making Lela harder.

“Mmn~ Fuck!” Lela finally shouted out as she pulled herself away from her girlfriend. “Fine! I'll get in the shower, you jerk!” Troy smiled and said, “That's more like it.” She slipped out of her own pants. “Now come on. Let's get in this one over here.” Troy pointed to a shower head to the right of Laurel.

Lela crossed her arms and said, “YOU go to that one!” She walked over to the stall next to Ashton and turned the water on before adding, “Maybe next time you'll think before teasing me like this in front of our friends!” After checking the water temperature Lela took her top and bra off and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water run down her full breasts to drip off of her half-erect cock. 

Troy shrugged, knowing that Lela wouldn't stay mad at her forever, and then turned her own shower on. As the women showered Ashton kept stealing glances of Lela's members. The younger trans-girl felt envious of how big the other girl's penis was. She could see why Troy was always so possessive of Lela. 'Any woman would be lucky to have a girlfriend with that big a cock.' she thought before looking down at her average sized penis. Lela caught her staring and said, “You're so lucky.” The words took Ashton by surprise and she stammered as she said, “Wh-what?” Lela looked up from Ashton's waist and said, “I'm serious. You must be able to wear so much more cute underwear than me, and you don't have to go through the trouble of tucking all the time.” She ran her hand along the length of her shaft and added, “I know it might look impressive, but this thing is more of a pain than you can imagine, especially when I'm trying to pick out cute underwear or a new swimsuit.” 

Ashton lowered her eyes and felt a pang of guilt. She had been so caught up in the pleasure that could be had with such an appendage that she hadn't considered the everyday consequences that having something like that might bring. “Sorry...” she said in a remorseful tone. Lela smiled at her and said, “Don't be. At least you understand.” she looked at Troy who had just finished her typical five minute power shower and was now drying off and added, “Unlike some people.”

After that the other women all finished washing up before grabbing their towels and drying off. Brittany sat down on her inflatable mattress and pulled out a bottle of lotion. Just as she was about to squirt some in her hand Laurel said, “Hey! No lotion!” Brittany stopped what she was doing and looked up at Laurel who was standing in front of her, there were little water droplets beading up on her untrimmed bush. Laurel reached down and took the small tube from Brittany's hand and said, “The Tentua don't like anything that they themselves don't produce, so no lotion.” She gave Lela a side-eye and saw the other woman return her own tube of lotion to her bag before raising her hand and asking, “So what am I supposed to if I start getting ashy?” Laurel rolled her eyes and addressed all of her guests. “Look, ladies, I know this is throwing off your normal routines, but if you want to play with my toys then you have to play by my rules, and my rules say no lotion.”

Troy gave her a mocking salute and said, “Ma'am, yes ma'am.” 

Brittany then tucked her tube of lotion back into her own bag before leaning back and lying down on her mattress. Her damp, blonde hair spread around her head like a halo as her towel draped itself lightly across her lap and she covered her face with her arm. As her bare chest rose and fell with each breath she asked, “Can't we just take our nap now so we can get to the good stuff already?” Laurel clasped her hands and said, “That's exactly what I was about to suggest.” Her bare feet padded across the floor as she walked over to a wall with a small digital display. “I'll set the timer for an hour from now. After that my Tentua will be allowed to come in and pleasure us awake. I just have to reiterate that you shouldn't freak out when you wake up because they've been trained to back off when people are scared of them, and it takes them a while before they regain their courage.” With that she dimmed the lights until only a few black lights produced a soft glow that caused several pieces of furniture to become luminescent. Ashton couldn't help herself and said, “Wooooow...” before asking, “What are the black lights for?” Laurel's teeth shone in the strange light as she grinned and said, “You'll see. Now everyone lay down, and try to get some sleep.”

The women all did as they were told, all except for Troy who pulled her mattress next to Lela's. As she laid down she tried to cuddle up to Lela, but the other woman pulled away from her. She was clearly still upset about what happened in the shower. Troy pouted thinking that she might have gone too far and whispered to her girlfriend, “Hey. I’m sorry about pantsing you like that… I didn’t think you’d get that mad about it…” Lela didn’t respond to the apology, but just as Troy was about to turn away from her girlfriend she felt warm fingers wrap around her own. She looked down and saw that Lela had reached behind herself and, despite being mad at Troy, had taken her girlfriend's hand in her own to keep her close. Troy then smiled and closed her eyes as she leaned her head forward so the top of her head rested between Lela's shoulder blades. A few minutes later the five women were sound asleep, draped in nothing but their bath towels.

An hour passed in the blink of an eye, and as the timer that Laurel set reached zero a gate beneath the floor of Laurel's room slowly opened. The tentacle creatures inside instinctively began to send their tendrils out in search the sources of the pheromones that they were receiving. The appendages snaked their way up through several loose floorboards that were designed to lift with ease to allow the tentacles passage into the room. As the tentacles wriggled their way towards the bodies of the sleeping women they spread a thin trail of ooze behind them that glowed fluorescent purple in the dimness of the black lights. 

The first of the tentacles reached Brittany and coiled is length around her ankle. As the appendage ascended her leg the blonde stirred in her sleep, causing her legs to spread open. The tentacle took this as an invitation and began to rub its suckered surface over her plump labia, spreading its slime over her sex as it did so. The young woman stirred again, lifting her hands over her head to spread her fingers through her hair. Once her hands were over her head a second tentacle entwined itself in her fingers before pulling both of her wrists together and binding them as a third tentacle snaked itself up her midriff so it could wrap around her breasts and gently massage them. Brittany began to breathe a little harder as the tentacle that was playing with her pussy began to spread her lower lips with its movements. She was starting to wake up as the tentacle stirred up a mixture of her love juice and it's shining slime. A fourth tentacle loomed above her writhing form, and as she let out an especially ragged breath the ooze covered tendril slipped itself into the horny woman's mouth. Two more tendrils wrapped themselves around her thighs and lifted her body from her air mattress. As her body was lifted her eyes slowly opened. Seeing that she was already being embraced by the creature's appendages she closed her eyes tight as a wave of orgasmic pleasure pulsed through her body and her loins let out a torrent of femcum that soaked the tentacle that had been teasing her snatch. The sight had overloaded her senses and caused her to cum prematurely. As she went limp in the tentacle's grip the one between her legs snaked itself up her body, and as the tentacle that was in her mouth retreated the other took its place, filling Brittany's mouth with the taste of its slime and her own orgasmic juices.

As the tentacles continued to gently pleasure Brittany other tentacles emerged from the floorboards around the other sleeping women. Laurel woke up almost immediately and petted one of the tentacles as she said, “Good morning, sweetie~ Did you miss mommy~?” The gold and purple tentacle rubbed her cheek in response to her question. She giggled before giving her pet an affectionate kiss and flipping over on her own air mattress. As she lay on her belly she lifted her hips and shook her ass in front of the tentacle before saying, “Come on, baby~ You know how momma likes it~” The tentacle seemed to get flustered at that. It slithered its way over to Laurel's ass and began to vibrate as it secreted more slime than before. As it's luminescent fluids coated Laurel's skin the tentacle slipped itself between her plump cheeks and began teasing her dark starburst. Laurel wiggled her hips and pushed against the oozing appendage. She moaned out, “Ahn~ Come on, don't tease me~” The tentacle, seemed to understand and positioned its tip against her twitching hole. Laurel bit her pillow as the tentacle gently coaxed her hole open. The curly-haired woman gasped as the tentacle slipped itself into her asshole. She grit her teeth and gripped the air mattress as the slippery tentacle wormed its way inside of her. The writhing sensation always felt weird to Laurel at first, but she loved having the tentacles violate her ass so much better than when they played with her pussy.

As Laurel squeaked softly and Brittany continued being held by her tentacles Ashton woke up to the feeling of something warm and slimy sucking on her dick. She looked down and gasped as she saw one of the fluorescent appendages plunging itself onto her penis. This one had spread open at the tip and was milking her cock like a fleshlight. She reached down and tried to pull the tentacle off of her, but it was too slimy and kept massaging her length. She could feel little nubs inside of the tentacle that stimulated her glans and sent shivers up her spine. She started to protest as other tentacles pulled her legs up and folded them over her head until her cock was pointing at her face. Laurel saw that she was struggling and gasped out, “Ahn~ A-ashton~ Just... Mmn~ Just let them do their thing~ They're... oh fuck yes... They're not going to hurt you~ Eeek!” 

Ashton watched as the other tentacle plunged itself in and out of Laurel's ass. She blushed hard at the sight. She then looked back at several other tentacles that seemed unsure of what to do with her; the tentacle around her cock had even stopped sucking on her. She looked back at Laurel who gave her a thumbs up and then she sighed before throwing her hands over head and saying, “Fine... Go ahead...” The tentacles seemed to nod before two tentacles similar to the one on her cock began sucking on her light pink nipples. She moaned as she felt the bright purple ooze spread over her chest. She then held her breath as several smaller tentacles seemed to surround her cock inside of the other. The tiny tendrils rubbed themselves against her shaft and glans and seem like they were trying to pull her cock deeper into the suckling orifice. She grit her teeth and groaned as another tentacle began to press its way into her ass. She tried to keep from tensing up, but she didn't have as much experience as the other women. The muscular tentacle sensed her apprehension and stopped trying to force itself into her like its master liked and instead began lightly prodding Ashton's hole, moving deeper and deeper into the trans-girl while letting her get used to its girth at the same time. After a few minutes Ashton was finally able to relax enough for the tentacle to slip inside of her and begin massaging her prostate. The brunette's cock was beginning to ache from the stimulation and she could feel herself approaching a massive orgasm.

Troy hadn't been able to sleep, and so when the tentacles emerged from the floorboards she coaxed one of them over to Lela's sleeping form. Spreading Lela's legs apart, she began stroking her girlfriend's cock as the tentacle approached. Once the tentacle was near them it seemed unsure of what to do. Seeing this, Troy rolled Lela onto her back and straddled the sleeping woman before spreading her legs to expose her ass as she rubbed her pussy over Lela's cock. “Get up in there~” she ordered the tentacle, and responding to her direction the goo-covered appendage wrapped itself around her thigh before pressing itself deep inside of the athletic girl. Troy kissed Lela's sleeping form to keep herself from moaning out loud. She wanted Lela's dick, as her ass was being assaulted she continued spreading her love juice over the length of her girlfriend's cock. Lela was starting to stir into wakefulness as Troy lost the will to wait any longer. She took her girlfriend's big black cock and positioned it between her legs. Just as she began to lower her hips she heard, “T-troy? What the hell...?” 

Looking down she saw Lela rubbing her face as she woke up. “I'm sorry, babe, but I need this.” Lela looked up at her girlfriend, wondering what she meant as Troy lowered her hips and took Lela's full length in one go. The other girl felt a wet warmness envelope her cock and quickly looked past her breasts to see Troy's abs bulging with the thickness of her cock inside of her. Lela bit her lip as Troy squeezed down on her. Lela could also feel the tentacle rubbing against her cock through Troy's ass. The pleasure was too much and soon she found herself pumping her cock in and out of Troy like a horny teenage as several other tentacles surrounded the two.

Brittany was just regaining her senses as she felt the first of the eggs press their way into her womb. A larger tentacle than the one that had been teasing her in her sleep was now pressing deep into her pussy and stretching her out as it deposited one egg after another. The eggs felt leathery and smooth as the amount seemed to cause her belly to bulge slightly. With each egg that passed through the tentacle she seemed to cum, and a large puddle was forming underneath her. It wasn't until her eyes were rolled back in her head and she looked properly pregnant that the tentacles finally set her back down on her air mattress. She was a twitching mess, and as soon as the large tentacle pulled itself free of her soaking snatch her body spasmed as a torrent of small purple and gold eggs flowed out from between her legs. 

By now Laurel had crawled over to Ashton's mattress and she was kissing the other girl as both of her holes were being filled with tentacle cum and eggs. Ashton was now a proper mess, and if it weren't for Laurel she would have surely passed out from having her cock milked to consecutive orgasms. The tentacle that had been sucking on her cock was bringing Ashton to another orgasm as Laurel positioned herself between Ashton's legs. The thick egg-laying tentacle was now between Laurel's legs, and she used it like a strap-on as she pressed it inside of Ashton's ass alongside the tentacle that was already assaulting her prostate. Laurel rocked her slime-covered hips back and forth as she fucked her friend. Giving one last massive thrust of her hips Laurel felt herself squirt a torrent of femcum all over the thick tentacle between her legs as the tentacle's eggs passed between her ooze-slicked thighs and were deposited deep inside of Ashton. Laurel felt herself collapse on top of her slime-covered friend as the thick tentacle moved to the last couple.

Lela's large breasts rocked gently as several tentacles plunged in and out of her ass in turn. She even had one wrapped around her thick cock that rubbed against her shaft with each movement as her cum-covered cock continued to stir up Troy's creamy pussy. The churning of Lela's cum inside of her girlfriend had created a thick, white froth that covered her balls and frosted Troy's pussy lips. The athletic girl was holding out fairly well considering she had taken five loads of her girlfriend's cum, but she couldn't help cry out in pleasure as the new tentacle pressed itself inside of her and immediately began laying its eggs. Lela could feel each of them through Troy as the small, ovular objects pressed against her cock through her girlfriend. As Troy came from the eggs being deposited in her she milked one final orgasm from her girlfriend before passing out. Before retreating, the tentacles that had been fucking the girls each came on and inside of each of them, coating and filling them with thick tentacle cum that glowed purple in the the dim black lights. 

After making a mess of the quintet the tentacle slowly retreated back beneath the floorboards, leaving trails of shimmering ooze and cum on the hardwood floor. 

Once the tentacles were gone and the floorboards were back in place the girls were left in panting heaps with eggs and cum dripping from their asses and pussies as they each basked in the afterglow of their explosive orgasms. It was morning before any of them was able to move again, and after sitting up on their ooze-covered mattresses they looked at each other before Brittany said, “That... was awesome...” Laurel looked at her and gave a quick laugh before asking, “How could you tell? It looked like you were cumming you brains out right from the start.” Brittany blushed at that and shot back, “Well what did you expect!? This was my biggest fantasy ever!” As those two argued and made fun of each other Lela kissed Troy and shyly said, “Sorry for getting mad at you... I was just really nervous.” Troy gave her a smile and placed her glasses back on her before saying, “It's okay. It was my fault for teasing you so much in front of everybody.” She quickly kissed Lela’s lips and added, “And don’t forget, I'll love you no matter how mad you get at me, ya know?”

After the women finished discussing the nights events Ashton suggested that they all take another shower to wash the shiny slime off before it gets any stickier. They all agreed and the four who had never experienced the tentacles before were amazed at how smooth and luminous their skin was after their orgasmic ordeal. Lela looked at Laurel and said, “This is amazing! Can we come back again sometime?” Laurel laughed and said, “I'll have to ask my dad, but I don't see any issue with that.” After that they dried themselves off and went down to the café for breakfast.


End file.
